dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:New World God
Work Just taking a moment to say that you've done a really good job today, NWG. Sorry I wasn't able to get up as much work as you, it's been one of those days, but you were on a roll today! I'm glad to see so many shells up, ready for the editing to begin.—Mina Țepeș 07:08, September 16, 2015 (UTC) I'm glad you're so gung-ho, and yeah, trust me, source editor is leagues easier to use in my eyes. Especially on a developing wiki like this, where source code for templates is everything. And I agree, we should supply a link for scans and episodes, but at the same time, when it comes to manga, I think we should keep the links for those between ourselves. I'm sure DB Wiki still skulks here occasionally and I'd hate us to come across something they don't have...and then they steal it. And no, I haven't seen the new spoilers yet, care to show me?—Mina Țepeș 07:28, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Can you elaborate on how you would split those two or how they're even related? Maybe I misread your message (it is late, after all) but I am slightly confused.—Mina Țepeș 07:31, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Okay, these are some interesting spoilers. But what interests me most is that Kibitoshin reversed the effects of the Potara with the Nameccian Dragon Balls? That's going to be....interesting.—Mina Țepeș 07:41, September 16, 2015 (UTC) You say a stake, I say it'll be more like taking a submachine gun to GT and running wild on it. But yeah, it seems everything we've been getting over the past two years seems like it's trying — and succeeding, mind you — to discredit GT. And while I do like the idea of Goku never needing to transform again, you forget, it was more than likely a difference in power between him and Oob that caused him not to transform. Goku was already a Saiyan beyond God at that point. Oob's power, which wasn't even yet on par with the pure Boo, was nothing in comparison.—Mina Țepeș 07:53, September 16, 2015 (UTC) That actually makes me wonder how much power Goku was fighting with at the time. If Vegeta — in the movie — could briefly overwhelm Beerus, but we take that as 10% of his power, then Goku must have also been exerting a similarly small fraction of strength. And I'm not sure. Kaioshin fruit, the golden fruit, are a very rare fruit to grow on the World Tree; it's why Shin has been the only Kaioshin for so long, I'd think. Also, heading to bed, so my reply after this one will be a few hours from now!—Mina Țepeș 08:13, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Pages Oh that's fantastic! Awesome foresight, NWG!—Mina Țepeș 18:59, September 16, 2015 (UTC) ::O 03:18, September 17, 2015 (UTC) ::Ah, but those were the translations. You didn't send him the actual manga pages, did you? =w= 03:27, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Re: 250 px That's fine, I don't think we did changes without any rationale. I wonder if Windy showed you this issue with the abnormal picture. So, I just though that we keep using 250 px size for consistency with every single picture. Anw, I see you've started some conflict articles since yesterday. They're awesome, NWG --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy'' of L'']] 03:23, September 17, 2015 (UTC) RE: GT is done, toast and kaput!r Oh this is just glorious. Now we patiently await this chapter (which I will summarize on my blogs, in lieu of the previous) and watch DB Wiki run around like a chicken with its head cut off, saying shit like "but Kibito and Shin could have refused later"—Mina Țepeș 03:36, September 17, 2015 (UTC) LOL It would have just consisted of us laughing our asses off in a forum. Hardly profession of us, no?—Mina Țepeș 03:49, September 17, 2015 (UTC) Showing this to everyone for a morale boost ...... -walks away laughing my ass off- If there ever was a competition between our wikis, I think DB Wiki stopped fighting.--—Mina Țepeș 04:03, September 17, 2015 (UTC) I don't see any reason not to acnowledge the manga events with the tabbers, so long as you acknowledge both are canon. In addition, place the anime tabber first, given how we cover these events on the wiki. But yeah, that seems like a nice middleground.—Mina Țepeș 22:57, September 17, 2015 (UTC) :Wouldn't it be easier just to note the anime-manga differences in the trivia sections? They're basically the same story, one is just faster paced. Plus, the hypothetical "manga" portion of it would just be a stub anyway... 23:53, September 17, 2015 (UTC) When you have a second, can you fish around for a better profile picture for her than this? I don't wanna use the same one as DB Wiki.—Mina Țepeș 02:07, September 18, 2015 (UTC) Re:Message Thanks, NWG ^^ And that's fine; we're all entitled to vacation and a life, hell, I vanish every weekend. I'll look forward to your return ^^—Mina Țepeș 19:23, September 18, 2015 (UTC) I just got home and saw ya found a new pic! Fantastic! Thanks!—Mina Țepeș 07:07, September 19, 2015 (UTC) re:Hey Fine, you can leave it to me, I'm not quite busy now. About adding the pictures in the infobox, you mean the ones belonging to Affiliation section? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 09:31, September 19, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, I can't tell you I acknowledge somehow 'cause I find this myself. What UltimateSupreme did was fantastic, renaming these pictures in your sandbox by Affiliation Symbol.png syntax and then coding this template. Now, we only need to type Affiliation component and put it between " " . :For instance, I type: |affiliation = Dragon Team |previous affiliation = Saiyan Royal Family |previous affiliation2 = Freeza's Army :And this implies: :I hope this get help. :EDIT: Oop, my bad >.<, Kaiō, God/Castle of God and Whis aren't even the affiliations. Will you edit them in your sandbox? --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L'']] 11:10, September 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Thinking again, I don't know what I should do with them. Acctually, they're not the affiliations, but can't add them to anywhere in the infobox now. A MATTER FOR DEBATE. ::My feeling about the eleventh episode: DROWNING! >"< --— [[User:Sulina|''The Tragedy of L]] 15:06, September 20, 2015 (UTC) Hey NWG, when you get back (not now, if I recall, you're supposed to be on vacation?) is there any way to remove this bloody watermark? This is the only depiction of the Limit Breaker Kamehameha in the manga, so we're gonna need it. But Mangastream being Mangastream, they didn't put the watermark in any area that was easily removable (like any white portion). So, when you return, if you can remove that watermark (and still keep the actual integrity of the image, or hell, even find this same panel without a watermark) you'll be my favorite person for the day.—Mina Țepeș 17:59, September 20, 2015 (UTC) RE:Image Thanks a bundle, NWG!—Mina Țepeș 09:58, September 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: Conflicts Oh, go right ahead. I did the same thing here, so yeah. A lot of our articles will have to be stubs for awhile until we can fill them in as we go.—Mina Țepeș 18:28, September 21, 2015 (UTC) RE: I'm Finally Back Welcome back, NWG! That's good news regardless; I'll look forward to your updates eagerly!—Mina Țepeș 09:18, September 26, 2015 (UTC) re: idea Sure, I don't see why not. 14:38, September 26, 2015 (UTC) Hmmmmmmm....I don't think it's a bad idea at all. When it comes right down to it, we're gonna have to make sure more than just you, Windy, and I participate IN thiose discussions however, But the idea isn't bad in the slightest. Also, knowing me, I'd have to reply on Monday; you know how I am rarely on in the weekends.—Mina Țepeș 18:16, September 26, 2015 (UTC) :You're welcome :) I'll get back to you after I watch the new episode ^^ : 13:50, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::Patience is a virtue ^^ Yeah, that was a nice episode :D Makes you wonder what SSGSS is gonna bring :O 14:36, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Through trial and error once again, I was finally able to figure out how to insert images in the canon tabbers. Well, it seems you, Aha and I can agree on using these two images for the canon tabbers, so that's good. And I had no idea they were the official font of the manga, so that works too :) ::: Or do you guys want to use these for conflicts? Instead of making more sets :::Personally, I'd rather stay uniform and use only one selection and one style for every set of canon and non-canon tabbers, so we don't confuse editors that come here in the future. And also, I kinda like the other two images I linked above over these two images, because the gold fonts look like the font Wookiepedia uses, and I want us to use our own style. But that's just me. ::: If you guys want I can also make exclusively blue ones for the conflict please request them in my talk page. :) :::Again, I'd personally rather stay uniform and consistent with what we use. But that's just my opinion. :::Also, my personal preferences were this and this, actually. But again, it's just me. 17:59, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::: Sure, I'm fine with the idea. ::::Oh, you like? Okay then, that makes things easier ^^ Though I do wonder what Aha and TTF think about it though... :::: Also, what colors would you like it in. I'll do it today. ::::And what colors would I like "what" in? The font? The image? :::: 18:32, September 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::Let's just hope they don't confuse things X) And I'm beginning to think we should have a community discussion about this soon, so everyone's on the same page, because it's possible that all of us have differing views on how the tabbers should look like... I'll see if I can open up a thread for everyone to propose their ideas. 18:38, September 27, 2015 (UTC) re: Brace yourself I'll always welcome more users. Thanks for the heads up! And yeah, let's hope he does man. Also, I was thinking of somehow bring this wiki to the attention of the users of Kanzenshuu. They seem to be like-minded with us. Two examples are this (← you gotta read that) and this. 20:45, September 27, 2015 (UTC) ::O Ooh. I would suggest linking them to the first link (Re: The Future of Dragon Ball Wiki) and linking them to this wikia and telling them we're like-minded in terms of presenting info on Dragon Ball. Many users of that site in the forums have declared the Dragon Ball Wiki to be an "unreliable source". 20:52, September 27, 2015 (UTC) You 'got into Daizenshuu'? Before I can give you a "good warm critical response", what did you get into? Did you mean Kanzenshuu?—Mina Țepeș 17:33, September 28, 2015 (UTC) : Are you trying to advertise our wiki on Kanzenshuu or another website? Because I can happily write up a sales pitch for us if that's what it is.—Mina Țepeș 17:46, September 28, 2015 (UTC) Trust me, I'm in the same boat. I enjoy the community here, even if it's just us few. The fact that you guys have stuck around and continue to contribute, but we can all also unwind in the chatroom, means a lot and it feels very nice to have people like that here. ^^ Also, I'll write that opening paragraph you need in just a little. Trying to finish something up.—Mina Țepeș 21:24, September 29, 2015 (UTC) Canon and Non-Canon Tabs Many thanks for adding the tabs to the articles. ^^ This link should help you get a lot of them. Though, please exclude the Saga pages, for those use "Z" and "Kai" tabs rather than "Canon" and "Non-Canon." ^^ 01:38, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :I'm fine with it. Also, you cannot rollback good-faith edits like this (unless, it was an accidental click, then that should have been undone). Please look here for more information on the rollback tool, if you may. 02:23, October 1, 2015 (UTC) ::Guess I should have been more clear with that... -___- sorry. I meant "do not add the canon and non-canon tabbers to the Saga pages." And I know you have good intentions. :) Just giving you a heads up is all :P 03:10, October 1, 2015 (UTC) Okay, if you still need an opening paragraph to contact Kanzenshuu, lemme give you one before I have to work on a management packet for work: Hello! Greetings from us over at the Dragon Universe Wiki. We're a nascent wiki formed in the wake of the existence of the Dragon Ball Wiki itself; despite it being a long-standing wiki, I believe it's more or less well accepted that it doesn't have the most accurate information. Preferences for dub terms, treating GT as canon in spite of it not being so, generally disregarding Toriyama despite the fact that he's the author, and trying to complile everything in the series into one giant "let's not offend anyone" kind of database. That can't function, at least not function and serve it's purpose as an accurate encyclopedia. So a small group of users have decided to work on a new wiki — one that will try its best to adhere to factual information to the best of our abilities; manga and the original Japanese take precedence before the dub and the original anime. (We skew on this when it comes to the Super anime, but that's because it has the most of Toriyama's involvement, rather than the manga, which is headed primarily by Toyable). After looking around, it appears that Kanzenshuu itself and our wiki are of like-minds, so we're approaching you in the hopes that you'd be able to lend us a hand. Creating this kind of wiki is no easy task, and it's not something we expect to finish with the snap of our fingers. However, if there's anyone here willing to lend their aid, we'd certainly appreciate it; our wiki could use more hands, and Kanzenshuu, as one of the foremost databases on the Dragon Ball series, would be a great asset to us if you could lend us your assistance! Best regards, Dragon Universe Wiki. How does that strike you, NWG?—Mina Țepeș 06:36, October 1, 2015 (UTC) re: Saga Tabbers Much appreciated. Though is it possible you can remove the four-star ball from the Z image? :X (Just reupload it over this image) It's in order to make the "Z" logo stand out a bit more in the orange tabber. 22:32, October 1, 2015 (UTC) :Many thanks. Will add after some tinkering with the template. 01:08, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::Which kind of infoboxes? 01:23, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::These look aesthetically pleasing to the eye, no? 01:47, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not too sure about it. I would probably get approval from TTF on that subject, since he imported the infobox here. 05:05, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::Go for it ^^ 05:10, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::: :O Holy sh!t that looks nice.... (Psst... Okay, we won't tell TTF about this >_<) lol :D 05:40, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::::::You're free to do as you please, Freeza. Just keep it further away from domain. I don't want to confuse your good ideas with mine =w= 05:46, October 2, 2015 (UTC) I got back to you late, so it's perfectly fine that you got back to me late as well ^^ And, no, that sounds perfectly fine; adding on anything I may have missed is a great idea. (Just don't care anyone away now!) And as for the templates...I asked Ten which he liked but he's not responding at the moment. In my own personal opinion, I like the second option best; aesthetically, it's the most attractive. A nice meld of orange with black, which is more or less our wiki anyway. Good idea to swap the colours to match our own wiki, rather than be this weird...blue that stands out.—Mina Țepeș 05:58, October 2, 2015 (UTC) : According to Ten, the second one definitely looks best.—Mina Țepeș 06:08, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I just told you to do as you please. I'm a destroyer God, I am not here to take sides =w= And very well. 06:37, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::I just destroyed the blue. Null edit the articles and orange should come up. 06:44, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::::^And I may or may not have watched RoF again ^^ 06:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC)